1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an aerial dart throwing game and, more particularly, to a target structure which allows the participants the opportunity to play a variety of aerial throwing games. A projectile, such as a shuttlecock having a suction cup or VELCRO.RTM. on a leading end, is directed at the target structure which comprises a backing member provided with an adjustable hand strap for holding the target structure, and a plate-like target member removably mounted to the backing member.
2. Discussion
A number of different types of throwing games utilizing darts or shuttlecocks which include suction cups which are directed at a target structure are known in the art. One such throwing game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,348 by Exel, which discloses a catch plate having a chambered front side and a holding loop on the rear side. The shuttlecock-like throwing body includes a suction cup for adherence wherein the throwing body is directed at the catch plate. Traditionally, the target structures of the known aerial dart or shuttlecock throwing games tend to offer reduced adherence by the aerial dart or shuttlecock to the catch plate. Additionally, the target structures of the previously known aerial dart or shuttlecock games are generally incapable of being adapted to a variety of games.
It is accordingly the primary object of the present invention to provide an aerial throwing game in which the target structure has improved adhesion characteristics to facilitate adhesion by the dart or shuttlecock throwing member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an aerial throwing game apparatus which is adaptable for playing a variety of different games.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which made reference to the following sets of drawings.